strange crack!
by kolkolkoling
Summary: i wanted to try this for a while and it had been too stupid not to post! crack pairings!
1. Chapter 1

I have been thinking these up for a while and finally had enough thoughts on them to actually male a story to post! I hope you think they're as weid or stupid as I did...!

DIsclaimer! as i said before i don't own anything alredady in existance except the plot which is coming to me right now via airmail lol! No that isn't how it's getting here. its like tomorrow, always arriving but never comes thats what he said... anyways here is the story. **btw no historical accuracy**

...

China panted hevilly as he looked at Spain's face. The other nation smiled at him, wiping his forehead with his arm, equally hot and flushed.

"I don't think you should have worn those clothes today..." He chuckled and quickened pace. China shot him a questioning look, recieving another laugh.

"Why not aru...?"

"Because it makes the bulls mad...!" China looked down at his red mandarin jacket and gasped. He liked to wear red because it was lucky but he had forgotten he had it on because he was so used to it. Spain had invited him over just as they began the running of the bulls which was very bad timing. So here he was, running from dangerous animals in the color they hated, and the man responsible had disappeared from sight.

"Damn you Spain!" He gasped when he was suddenly lifted from the ground and rushed into a narrow alleyway."Why didn't you tell me before all of that aru!?"

"I didn't tell you because I had been looking forward to you visiting that I forgot..." China tried to ease his breathing but the Spaniard holding him compactly against his body didn't really help."Besides... you have said before that red is a lucky color..." Spain smiled."And I like it on you..." China's face flushed for another reason.

"Damn you Spain!"

...

"That is so not true! Beer did not originate in Korea! It is German!" The albino nation scowled at

"Everything originated in Korea!" Im Yong Soo argued back."Including awesomeness and awesome people!" Prussia scowled at the shorter country.

"Now that is a total lie! I am as awesome as anyone can get and I didn't come from your country so suck on that!" The dark-haired nation growled at him.

"You may not have but your metals for that cross did...! And you say that is part of what made you awesome...!" Gilbert gasped and looked at the shiny metal cross around his neck. He had forgotten about that. How unawesome!

"We'll make a deal... I will admit that is true if you take back what you said about awesomeness and it's origin okay? Because I am awesome and that wasn't..." South Korea thought about it and grinned.

"Deal... I take it back." Prusia smirked fiendishly.

"Haha sucker! I won't say that! I am too awesome!"

"But I had a recording device in my sleeve! Great spy tricks originated in Korea!"

...

"I summon you from a far land... Show yourself...!" England finally had succeeded in summoning a dragon, but he didn't have enough of one ingredient to get it all the way through the circle. This time he was sure that he would be able to summon it entirely and suddenly the magic circle began to glow a very eerie green color. He watched in anticipation as something began to appear.

"You called...?" England was stunned that after all the tries make a fierce creature to appear, Russia somehow was able to appear every time and crush his hopes of succeeding."You know... I am begining to think you do this on purpose, Da?" England's face flushed and he slid his foot across the outer edge of the chalk circle and in a flash Russia was gone.

"Damn Kolholz...!" He hissed.

how did you like this?


	2. Chapter 2

Another crack pairing thing...! I just had to. and i kinda like this one better...

DISCLAIMER! still dont own hetalia or countries... thought i still wanna purchase sealand... ^J^

...

"Ohonhonhon... Hello Japan!" France ran over to the Japanese country smiling and hiding something behind his back.

"Hello France...?" He was confused to see him that day. He thought France was going to be busy what with it being Valentines day and all.

"I have a little something for you..." Kiku blushed and was about to refuse it because France e being France he knew what to expect.

"O-oh, thank you but n-" The blonde thrust a tiny box into Japan's hands.

"Happy Valentines day Japan." He winked.

"Chocolates...?" Japan was even more confused at the simple gesture."I'm sorry you wnt through such trouble and I didn't even get you anything because I thought you'd be busy..." France shook his head.

"No need..."

_one month later_

The Frenchman grinned when he saw Kiku standing in his doorway.

"France thank you for valentines day... this is our custom to give something back on white day..."

"I already know what I want my thank-you gift to be..." France yanked him into his house and locked the door.

...

Canada sighed as he got up and headed out the door of the conference room. Italy had been chosen to hold the meeting this time but he had gotten bored again and everyone was being so loud that he wasn't being heard like ususal. He gave up and decided to just walk around, taking in the sights.

"Hey! America what the hell are you doing here, you hamburger-bastard!?" He heard a familiar voice just behind him and he groaned. Again being mistaken for his brother and in a place he hadn't been recognized for a while. He turned around to correct Romano."Oh wait, you aren't America... your the quiet one."

"Canada..." He smiled. Someone had been able to realize their mistake and even though his name wasn't remembered he was recognized as someone else.

"Wasn't you supposed to be at a meeting right now?"

"Well... it's not like I'll be heard, eh? So I decided to leave. They won't know I left." Romano gasped in jealousy.

"You lucky little bastard! If I left they would get so angry with me...!" Canada smiled at the South Italian.

"Because you are quite noisy..." Romano narrowed his eyes at Canada and crossed his arms.

"Was that an insult!?"

"No, no, no... I mean I wish I could be as loud as you when I got angry or something..."

"Yeah well... I wish I could get out of meetings like you can."

"Maybe someday we can trade places and see if anyone can tell the difference..." Lovino grinned.

"Yeah! That sounds like a great plan!"

...

"Please sit still and listen to this next piece! You might learn something..." Austria sighed and resettled himself at his piano while America had a hard time sitting upright. He didn't like when Austria continuously scolded him for this or that.

"How can I sit still when I have to listen to something that doesn't interest me...?" The dark-haired nation frowned.

"Then do show me something that does interest you..." He grumbled sarcastically at the American. He grinned and grabbed his latest ipod and jumped over to straddle the piano bench beside the Austrian."Do you have to sit so crudely...?"

"Just shut up and listen to this..." Austria was handed a tiny earbud and groaned, cleaning it with a hankie before gently placing it in his ear. It was a racket, pop music with rap and a lot of other types that had been meshed together to make something strange to his ears. But there was a tune he rather liked in it and started to count the rhythm."See? what did I tell you? Rockin' am I right?" Austria blushed and removed the tiny ear speaker.

"It's kind of alright... But you still haven't let me play the pieces that I was trying to show you...!" Alfred sighed.

"Fine... But I get to stay here." He sat correctly on the piano bench scooting a bit closer to the Austrian with a wide smile.

...

please tell me how you hate- i mean liked this? thank you for reading if you did. if not then you didnt see this part in the first place. in fact, why am i even writing to you...?


End file.
